Reversi
Reversi to najnowsza seria Ashirogi Muto. Jedna z najpopularniejszych mang obecnie wydawanych, znajdująca się wysoko w rankingach, której jedynym rywalem jest Zombie Gun Ejiego. Początkowo miała być wydawana w Hisshō Jump lecz potem zmieniono zdanie i zajęła miejsce PCP w Weekly Shounen Jumpie po tym jak to zostało przeniesione do miesięcznika. Jest to unikalna manga Ashirogi Muto, ponieważ stworzyli mangę walk z głównego nurtu w ich poza nurtowym stylu. Dostali zgodę na adaptacje anime od wydziału edytorów Weekly Shounen Jumpa, ponieważ pokonali Zombie Guna Ejiego. Manga została zakończona, gdyż autorzy uważali, że tak będzie najlepiej. One-Shot thumb|150px|left|Okładka imienia One-Shota "Reversów" Początkowo Reversi opublikowani zostali jako 52-stronnicowy one-shot w 32 numerze Weekly Shounen Jumpa, zaraz po Zombie Gunie. Zajął 1 miejsce w rankingu, z ilością 694 głosów. Pobili także rekord głosów Zombie Guna z poprzedniego numeru, który miał 692 głosy. Opis thumb|left|Schwarz (prawo) i Weiss (lewo) protagoniści serii Manga opowiada o chłopcu imieniem Satoru, który wchodzi w kontakt z demonem (Schwarz) i zyskuje jego moc. Dzięki tej mocy może przekazywać swoje myśli i pomysły tym, których dotknie. Bohater korzysta z tych mocy by wszyscy mieli takie same myśli, bo wtedy świat byłby lepszy. Społeczeństwo zaczyna się orientować i angażuje do tego policję. Pojawia się demon światła Weiss, który korzysta z mocy odwrotnej niż anty-bohater i przywraca ludzi po praniu mózgu do normalnego stanu. Oba demony są mają odwrotne pomysły jak zniszczyć świat. "Schwarz" chce "zaprojektować' zniszczenie a "Weiss" wierzy, że sami się zniszczą. W scenie pierwszego rozdziału, zostaje przedstawiona nowa postać - Minadori Naho. Jest ona koleżanką z klasy Satoru. Pyta go o jego ostatnie zachowanie, lecz Schwarz robi jej pranie mózgu i od tej pory wspiera jego pomysł. Zakończenie Pod koniec serii Satoru obiecuje Naho, że spowotem stanie się człowiekiem po pokonaniu Weiss'a. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Satoru w postaci Schwarza traci skrzydła, gdyż odrzuca swojego demona i chwyta Weissa. Obaj spadają. Rozmawiają chwilkę ze sobą i ostatecznie zabijają się o ziemię. Anime thumb|Ogłoszenie o anime Reversi Zdecydowano, że Reversi dostaną adaptację anime. Redaktor naczelny miał wybór między Reversi a Zombie Gun, lecz wybrane zostało "Reversi". Anime będzie miało premierę we Wrześniu, i zostanie flagową marką Jump'a. Odbędzie się casting na rolę Naho, ponieważ propozycja Mashiro, by Azuki ją zagrała została odrzucona. Azuki dalej będzie brała udział w castingu. Producentem "Reversi" będzie Studio 92 wraz z Together Movies. Ostatecznie Azuki wygrała przesłuchanie do roli Naho. Ciekawostki *Imiona "Schwarz" i "Weiss" to niemieckie nazwy dla kolorów czarnego i białego. *Bohaterka nazywa się "Minadori Naho". *Wyjawiono zależność między demonem i użytkownikiem. Czyli gdy umrze użytkownik to demon też umiera i w odwrotnej sytuacji też. *Sprzedana ilość tomów wynosi 1 220 000 egzemplarzy. *Demony Schwarz i Weiss przypominają Ryuka - boga śmierci z serii Death Note. Galeria Ostatnie strony Reversów 1.jpg|Jedna z ostatnich stron Reversów Ostatnie strony Reversów 2.jpg|Ostatnia strona Reversów Bohaterowie Reversi (Anime).png|Bohaterowie Reversów w anime Schwarz i Weiss.png|Shwarz i Weiss Schwarz i Weiss spadają.png|Schwarz i Weiss spadają Ostatnia strona Reversi (anime).png|Ostatnia Strona mangi (anime) Plakaty Reversi i Zombie Gun.png|Plakaty Reversi i Zombie Gun Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Anime